All is Fair in Love and War
by Ficsmith
Summary: Three siblings. One girl. Who will win? AU AH mature content. Possibly femslash
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Three siblings. One girl. Who will win? AU obviously. mature content possibly femslash. all human

CHAPTER 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own TIM and neither do you!

***CLARY***

Clary ran downstairs before she was late for school. It was the first day, so she couldn't mess up. Her brother Jonathan was already there, shoveling down his breakfast at inhuman speed.

'How is that even possible?' she thought. She ran up to him, giving him a kiss on the cheek before racing outside, deciding to skip breakfast that morning. Looking over next door, she saw a moving van and some kids her age getting into a mini van. Hoping on her bike she speed off towards the school.

***ALEC***

'Yay new town... can't wait', he thought. Jace was already downstairs working on his hair and Izzy was still getting ready. He could hear her trying to find clothes from all the boxes scattered everywhere.

"Morning Mom, morning Jace... Dad"

His dad had barely talked to him ever since he had come out of the closet more than a year ago. His mom had at least accepted him and when Izzy came out after him his dad almost had a heart attack. He was pretty sure Jace was his favourite even though his grades sucked and he spent most of his time breaking hearts.

Not even glancing up, his father ignored him. No surprise there.

Jace was now eating toast and Izzy was finally dressed and downstairs. "Time to go to school, everyone load up", his mom Maryse said.

Distantly realizing he forgot breakfast, he went outside and looked around his new neighborhood. Turning left her saw a flash of red and a small girl run outside. He froze. 'Beautiful'

Wait what? Beautiful? She was a girl! He was gay! But looking at her he felt an undeniable connection. Glancing to the side he noticed Izzy come out side with her book bag. "Hey, Alec whats the hold-"

She suddenly dropped her books right on her foot but didn't react. She was starting at the petite redhead next door.

Alec felt a flash of jealousy race through him. He quickly started toward the car. "Come on Izzy, let's go"

Izzy gave him a look of confusion, but got in the van. Alec immediately felt guilty. He didn't know why he had felt jealous, hell, he didn't have any right to be jealous in the first place! Deciding to focus on school instead he got in the van and they drove to school.

AN: R&R! not sure what will happen yet and ideas are welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

***CLARY***

When Clary got to school, she went to her locker and tried to open it, failing miserably. She banged on it for a few minutes, before slumping against it in defeat.

She felt someone tap her arm and she turned to see a tall, very beautiful girl smiling at her. "I think that's my locker", she said. Confused, Clary looked at her schedule. Turning almost as red as her hair, she moved out of the way and stood by the locker next to it, which was apparently hers.

"Sorry about that"

"Your fine", she said with a laugh. "I'm Isabelle Lightwood, by the way"

Clary smiled at her, "Clary Fray"

When they both got out their stuff from their lockers, Isabelle asked, "What classes do you have?"

They compared schedules and found they had all but last hour and 4th hour together. Isabelle grinned at her, "Come on, maybe you could show me around, I'm new here"

"Sure" Clary had a feeling they would be great friends.

***JACE***

By the time 4th hour rolled around, he had already scouted out the easiest lays. The bimbos and the fakes were the easiest to spot, and now he was heading to art class (for some reason, the artsy girls were always good in the sack).

When he walked in, he immediately spotted a redhead sitting across the room, at just the right angle to catch the sunlight steaming through the window.

She glanced up at him and looked back down, seemingly unimpressed. He refused to believe this however. He was to perfect to not have every girl in school falling for him instantaneously.

Jace took a seat next to her and winked. That should get her attention. It did, and she glanced at him, before rolling her eyes and going back to her painting. "Hi", Jace said, in his perfect voice.

She muttered something that sounded like 'Go away' but he knew she was just playing.

"Excuse me? It sounded like you said 'Go away'"

"I did. Now GO. AWAY. Not interested", She had the voice of an angel.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Cute. Now you can stop playing hard to get Red. It's useless"

She sighed in exasperation. "Would you just leave me alone? You have whole fan club over there"

Glancing over, he saw that she was right, there was about 10 girls and a guy almost drooling over him. He sent them a wink and the guy fainted.

Turning back to the angel, he saw she had moved over three seats. He frowned in confusion. Why was she not head over heels for him right now? She should be the one begging for his attention, not the other way around.

Deciding that he would leave her alone for a while, just to make her see how much she wanted him, he moved over to where his fan club was.

***CLARY***

Clary HATED guys like that. Guys who seemed to think that everyone would just fall at their feet and worship them, because they thought they were perfect. Arrogant bastards.

Finally, it was time for lunch. She got up and got out as soon as possible, when she saw Golden Boy heading for her.

When she got her lunch, she looked around for a place to sit. "CLARY! OVER HERE!", someone shouted. Looking around, she spotted Isabelle sitting in the corner with a tall boy that looked like he was her brother, with black hair that fell into his bright blue eyes.

When she got closer and sat down Isabelle introduced them. "Clary, this is my older brother, Alec" Alec looked like he had seen an angel. He stared at her and finally spoke,

"I think I saw you this morning. We just moved in next door to you"

"Really? That's so cool!" Clary beamed at Isabelle, who looked like a little kid on Christmas.

"Awesome! You have to give me your number so we can text later"

They exchanged numbers and Clary handed Alec her number too. "Here, in case you want to talk or something", she said smiling. Alec smiled shyly and took her number, giving her his own.

"Look, there's Jace, finally. About time!"

Clary looked behind her. To her dismay, the golden jackass from art was walking towards them. His face lit up when he saw her."Red!" he called, moving faster, but still with that arrogant swagger.

Great.

AN: sorry it took so long. anyways as I'm sure you've guessed by now what this story's about, who do you want Clary to end up with?


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

***CLARY***

Jace sat down next to her and draped an arm around her. She moved so that it fell from her. Jace looked confused and looked at Isabelle as if she had the answer.

"Not everyone loves you at first sight, Jace", Isabelle looked about to laugh.

"Challenge accepted", Jace said smugly.

"What's that supposed to mean?", Clary asked, wishing once again that she could raise one eyebrow.

***JACE***

He came into lunch examining the cliques and groups. In the middle were the jocks and popular kids, in the far corner were the emo kids, the nerds were on one side and the bookworms around the edges.

He was about to sit anywhere, but saw, in a corner, Isabelle and Alec. As he got closer, he saw a bunch of bright red hair next to them. "Red!", He called out and slightly picked up his pace.

He sat down next to her and put an arm around her. For some reason, she moved away from him.

Baffled, he looked at Izzy.

"Not everyone loves you at first sight, Jace", Isabelle was almost laughing.

"Challenge accepted", he said smugly. He now had a mission. Get the redhead to fall for him. Couldn't be THAT hard right?

"What's that supposed to mean?", Red asked. He right eyebrow twitched as if she was trying to raise one eyebrow. He did just that, just to piss her off.

She huffed and glared at him. "Don't you worry your pretty head about that", he scooted his chair chair closer to her and put an arm around her again.

Rolling her eyes, she got up and sat next to Alec, who looked at Jace almost triumphantly. Why? He was gay. The only real competition he had was maybe Izzy.

"So, Alec", Jace began,"met any guys lately?"

Alec looked embarrassed, Red surprised at first, but then smiled at him.

"Um... no not really", he stammered.

"Hmm? What about you Izzy? Any hot girls lately?"

Izzy shruged, "Only one, but I might have some competition" Izzy glared at him and sent a pointed look at Red. He smiled innocently at her.

Alec looked worried for a moment " Clary, your fine with me and Izzy being gay, right?", Jace knew why he was worried. At their last school, when he came out, he was bullied and humiliated a lot but when Izzy came out and started to beat up anyone who gave them crap, they were expelled. She beat up almost half the school and hospitalized the quarterback. That's part of the reason they moved. That and their parents want a place to settle down.

Clary looked surprised, "Of course I'm fine with it. Why wouldn't I be?"

"We got some crap at our last school", Izzy said.

"Oh. Well I'm fine with it"

***TIME SKIP***CLARY***

After lunch, Alec and Izzy dragged her to an empty hall.

"What?"

"Stay away from Jace", Alec said, "He'll just break your heart. It's happened to many times to count"

"Yea", Izzy agreed, "By the way, do you want to hang out after school? Maybe go shopping?" She looked exited and Clary couldn't bring herself to say no.

"Um... sure?", it came out as a question.

"Yay!", Izzy squealed, clapping her hands. "You are SO going to get a makeover"

Instantly regretting her decision, she looked at Alec, terrified. He shrugged apologetically and shook his head.

Izzy linked her arm through Clarys, "Bye, Alec!" She called back and they set off for 5th hour.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Unfortunately, I have not read CoHF yet, so any places, people or events that happened in that book, I am completely clueless of :(

CHAPTER 4

***CLARY***

Clary was pretty sure Isabelle was about to explode. She was constantly sneaking exited little looks at her and has been bouncing in her seat for the last five minutes. Despite herself, her eyes were immediately drawn to Isabelle's boobs, which were jiggling as she did that. Clary forced herself to tear her eyes away and mentally scolded herself, trying to think of some hot guy to get her mind away from there. Josh Hutcherson. Taylor Lautner. Tobias Eaton. Mmmmm, Tobias Eaton.

Just then, the bell rang and Clary practically fell out of her seat in surprise. Isabelle jumped up and was by her seat in an instant "Come on! Let's go! Let's go! Let's go!"

Clary smiled at her excitement and picked up her stuff, then got dragged out of the school. She was pretty sure it should be physically impossible for someone to wear heels that high, run that fast, and not trip. Like, ever.

Isabelle dragged her to where her mom's van was. "Mom! Can you drop me and Clary off at the mall?"

The Lightwood mother smiled, "Good to see you already making friends dear. And of course I will"

"But... my bike...", Clary tried.

"You can get it tomorrow. Come on!"

Clary was pushed into the middle seat with Isabelle to her left. Alec and Jace got there about five minutes later, after Isabelle practically begging her mom to just 'Leave their slow a- buts behind'. Clary quickly called her mom and said she would be out for a while with a freind.

Alec got in the way back and Jace in the front, which Clary way thankful for because Jace would probably try to molest her if he was sitting behind her.

"So Clary", Their mom began, "I'm Maryse, and I'm sure you've met my children. Would you mind telling me about yourself?"

"Um... my full name is Clarissa Adele Morgenstern but I prefer Clary, I like art and I have one brother"

"Would this brother beat me up?", Jace asked skeptically.

"If you did something stupid, than its very likely"

Jace slumped in his seat and stared out the window. Just then, Alec spoke up, "Do you have a boyfriend?", Jace gave him a look, "What? Just asking..."

"Um... no. Never really had one before. Except for this kid Simon back in middle school, but I don't really count that"

"We're here!", Maryse announced. Isabelle grabbed Clary's hand and jumped out of the car.

"Call me when you need me to pick you up! Have fun!"

They set off across the parking lot.

***TIME SKIP***

They got here at four. It was nine thirty. Clary was about to DIE. Isabelle had dragged her though every girl store in the mall, though they eventually had gotten a system, where Izzy picked something to do, then Clary did.

It was currently Clary's turn, and she had decided that they go to the food court and get Chinese food for dinner.

"How will you pay for all this stuff?", Clary asked, gesturing to the ridiculous amount of shopping bags and boxes spread out around them.

"My family's well off", Izzy said with a shrug.

Clary just looked at her, but shrugged and went back to her chicken lo mein. Isabelle was staring at her in disbelief. "Wha?", She asked through a mouth full of noodles.

"How do you eat THAT much and stay THAT small?!"

Clary shrugged and nodded at the untouched shrimp on Izzy's plate, "Are you going to eat that?"

"Yes. Hands off"

Thirty minutes later they were in the last shop of the day, Victoria's Secret.

Clary was bright red the entire time, and refused to look at the other customers or employees. "How about this one?", Isabelle held up a pair of black lingerie. Clary covered her face with her hands,

"Do I really have to be here?"

"Yes. Your the only girl freind I've ever had and I'm going to make the most of it! Now, red or black?"

***TIME SKIP***

They got back and Isabelle dropped her stuff off at her house, then went to Clary's house to help her put away her stuff. Jonathan was waiting on the couch when they walked in and immediately stood up. "Where have you been!?"

"I called mom and told her I'd be out with a freind"

"Oh... well she didn't tell me that. Anyways, I'm going to a party and Mom and Dad are on a date night"

"Okay. Don't bring back any girls again, PLEASE"

He shrugged, grabbing his ID and wallet, going to the door, "Fine. No boys!", he called. He stopped and grabbed a red thong that was peeking out of one of the bags, "What's this?", he asked slowly, turning to face Clary.

"Um... don't you have party to go to Jon?", Clary asked nervously.

"Fine. But when I get back, we are having a talk, got that?"

"K, bye!"

As soon as he was gone, Izzy grinned at her, "Sleep over?"

Clary grinned, "Totally"

AN: R&R


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

***CLARY***

Cleary and Isabelle had set up camp in Clary's room (after Isabelle had called her mom to check about the sleepover. She said yes) with shopping bags everywhere. Izzy had decided they should model for each other, and she was currently in a black club dress that came to mid-thigh, was strapless and had a neckline so low it let almost nothing to the imagination. Clary was blushing like mad, and she wasn't even wearing it!

"Do you like it?", Izzy asked.

"Um... it looks... uhhh, nice?"

"Fine. Now you have to model... this!"

Clary looked at it and gasped, "Do I really?"

"Yes! Now go into the closet to change", Clary hesitantly took it and went to the closet. After she finally figured out how to get it on, she, reluctantly stepped out.

***ISABELLE***

To say Clary looked sexy was a vast understatement. Clary stepped out in a lacy red lingerie that left nothing to the imagination. It pushed up her small breasts to make them look bigger and made Isabelle's mouth water. Tearing her eyes away, she jumped up, grabbing her own set of black lingerie, "Be right back!"

Isabelle changed and stteped out, seeing Clary sitting on the bed, her back propped against the headboard and legs streached out in front of her, arms crossed in front of her chest, trying to cover herself. Clary's eye landed on Izzy's boobs and didn't waver. Izzy smirked, 'straight my ass', she thought. Isabelle put on a seductive face and started towards the girl on the bed, swaying her hips endearingly.

She got to the bed and crawled towards Clary, like a predator cornering her prey. She saw nervousness in her green eyes as she pressed back into the headboard. Izzy leaned in and put her mouth next to Clary's ear, "Were you staring at my chest, Clary?", she asked.

"Um... s-sorry, i-it's just that... um...", she stuttered. Izzy smirked,

"Naughty girl, Clary", Isabelle brushed her lips against the redhead's, not really kissing her. Clary's breath caught in her throat.

Suddenly she pulled back, laughing so hard she was holding her sides, "Oh man... you should- have seen- your face!", she gasped.

Clary blinked in surprise and let out a little laugh. Izzy could see the disapointment in her green eyes and forced herself to not jump her again. It had taken all of her will power to not just pin Clary to the bed and have her way with her, but she wasn't going to ruin possibly the best freindship she would ever have because of horemones. Yea, that's what it was. Horemones.

"You can change out here, I'll change in the closet", Izzy got up and grabbed a nightdress. When she came out, Clary was already in an oversized gamer tee-shirt, and was currently sitting in front of the T.V., looking though movies. "What do you want to watch?", she asked.

"Do you have any Adam Sandler?"

She scoffed, "Of course I have Adam Sandler"

They popped in Happy Gilmore and snuggled under the covers. Izzy couldn't help but notice how Clary smelled like strawberries and fit perfectly into her arms. By the end of the movie, Clary had passed out and was sleeping soundly. Izzy watched the rise and fall of her breathing, before snuggling down herself.

Isabelle remembered the way Jace and Alec had looked at her, but she couldn't really blame them. Clary was beautiful, talented and had a great personality to boot. Like hell she was letting her brothers get to her.

Izzy allowed herself one breif kiss on Clary's sleeping lips.

***ALEC***

Alec was sitting in his room brooding. He was sure Izzy was going to make a move on Clary tonight and he wasn't sure even straight girls could resist her. And he had seen the way Jace had looked at her, as if she was a prize to be won. Alec thought of anyone who could possibly help him win over the only girl to have ever made him feel this way. Suddenly, the answer came to him.

His father.

AN: R&R


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

***ALEC***

Alec hesitantly walked to the master bedroom where his father and mother were sitting in bed, reading. "Um, Mom? Can I talk to Dad for a minute?", he asked nervously.

His mother looked up in surprise, but smiled at him, "Of course, honey. I'll be in the living room", she got up and left.

Alec turned to his father, who hadn't even glanced up. Alec cleared his throat and Robert lifted his eyes for only a moment, "What is it you want?", he asked, eyes going back to his book.

"Um, I wanted to ask for your help, actually. I'm trying to win someone over"

His father glanced up at him incredulously, "Is that some sort of sick joke to you?", he got out of the bed.

"No no no, you don't understand! It's a girl!"

Robert froze, looking at Alec's genuine expression. Then he burst out laughing. "I knew it! That whole 'I'm gay' thing was just a phase! I will help you, Alec. If not only to keep that phase from returning", Alec wasn't sure to be releived or mildly offended, but he didn't think too much on it.

"Thank you!"

Robert sat on the bed and crossed his arms, looking over his son, "Tell me about this girl"

"Her name's Clary Fray, and she lives next door. I don't know all that much about her yet, but I do know that she loves art and has an older brother named Jonathan and she is the most caring and kind girl I have ever met"

"Any particular reason you came to me for help?", Alec's father asked skepticlly.

"Well... I have some competition", Alec said, "Jace and Isabelle both want her too. But Jace can have anyone he wanted, so I think it's bullshit that he just so happens to want her", he said angrily.

Robert nodded and got a thoughtfull look on his face, "Has anyone made a move on her that you know of?"

"Well, Jace was flirting with her nonstop at lunch, but she seemed unimpressed and I'm almost certian that Izzy will try to seduce her or something tonight. She's at Clary's house for a sleepover"

"Okay, here's what you need to do", Robert said, "you must be the first to aske her out. And be CONFIDENT. A woman won't want a sissy as her man. If she says no, then we'll talk more"

Alec nodded, "Where should I ask her?"

"Start small, like coffee, or a walk though central park. Make sure she is comforatable with you before you advance. Don't push her into anything. I would try for Friday at about 6, but if that doesn't work, mold to her schedual"

Alec smiled at his father and hoped that they could start to rebuild the bond they had lost.


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

***ALEC***

Alec nervously waited beside the bike rack in front of school, wanting to catch Clary before she went home. Despite himself, his eyes landed on one of the jock's asses as they came out of school. Mabye he was bisexual. Right now he was just a really confused teenager.

Just then, Alec spotted a flash of bright red hair hurrying towards him, almost getting trampled by everyone else who were all eager to get home. Clary stopped beside the bike rack, smoothing down her rumpled red hair. She smiled at him, almost makeing him melt, "Hey Alec. How's it going?"

"H- hi Clary", Damnit. Be CONFIDENT, Alec reminded himself, "I was wondering if you wanted to... ah, go out for, like, coffe sometime?". Way to go, slick.

Clary looked confused, "But I thought you were..."

"I'm bi", Alec said, unable to stop blushing.

"Oh, okay then. That sounds great. When?"

"How 'bout Friday at, like, six?"

"Actually, I have something going on on friday. How about later today?"

Alec felt his heartbeat speed up rapidly, "Okay, that sounds good. Java Jones?"

"Yeah sure, I love that place", Clary smiled at him.

"Okay then... see you later"

"K, bye!", Clary hopped on her bike and pedaled away. Alec released a sigh of relief and started for his mom's van across the parking lot.

As soon as he got back home Jace asked, "Where were you?"

Alec couldn't help but smirk at Jace, "I got a date"

"Really!? Who's the lucky guy?"

"It's not a guy", Alec said.

"Got yourself a tranny?", Jace asked confused.

"NO! It's a girl!"

Jace chuckled, "You don't have to hide anymore bro. We all know"

"No, it's really a girl. Clary in fact", Alec snapped, getting a little pissed off at Jace by now.

Jace looked at him first in disbeleif and then in anger, "Clary? Why would she go on a date with YOU when she has me!?", too late, Jace realized how douchey that sounded and tried to stop Alec, but he stormed right passed him and slammed the door to his room.

Alec paced and tried to calm down, but couldn't help but be a little worried. Jace was right, why WOULD Clary want him, when there was Jace she could go to? He banished these thoughts from his mind and walked to his parent's room where his father was, "Dad? She said yes!"

Robert looked up from his book and smiled at his son, getting out of bed to clap Alec on the shoulder, "Good job! When is it?"

"Turns out she has something going on on Friday, so it's tonight at six. At Java Jones, that coffee place"

"That works. Remember, don't pressure her into anything. Women can be like skittish animals"

Alec nodded as his father went to his closet and pulled out a box of mints, tossing them to Alec. He gratefully pocketed them and left to get ready.

***TIME SKIP***

Alec was waiting nervously in a corner booth, his eyes locked on the door. What if Clary stood him up? What if she decided she could do better? Which she could, easily.

When he saw a little redhead walk in and look around, his shoulders slumped in releif. Clary spotted him and walked over, smiling. She sat down across from him and set her bag down, "Hi"

"Hey"

They ordered their coffees and talked.

***JACE***

Jace walked into Java Jones to get his mind off the fact that Clary chose ALEC over his perfectness. What he didn't understand was why they would even be on a date with her when he was GAY. Jace ordered his coffee and mostly just glared at it. He suddenly heard an angelic voice that he would know anywhere. Snapping his head to the side, Jace saw Clary in a corner booth with Alec, both of them laughing their asses off. His grip tightened on his coffee so hard, the cardboard buckled and coffee went everywhere.

A few of the employees gasped and hurried over to clean it up, while Alec looked over to see what the fuss was about. Jace and Alec's eyes locked and Alec paled considerably. Jace glared murderoulsy, but when Clary turned to look, he put on a bright grin and waved. She smiled a waved back. Jace stood up and headed over to their booth, elbows leaning on the table, "Fancy seeing you two here!"

"Yeah, we're here on a date", Alec said, very obviously telling Jace to fuck off, but Jace would have none of that.

"Well then! I'll be Alec, never thought you'd be into beautifull little redheads, but hey, I can't really blame you"

Clary blushed and Jace smirked at Alec 'Score: Jace; 1, Alec; 10. Close enough', he thought.

Jace chatted with Clary a little but it soon became clear he had overstayed his invatation. Not that he had one in the first place. "Well, I gotta run. Mom will start getting worried", with that he left. As soon as he got to the alley beside the coffee shop he punched the brick wall so hard, he almost broke his fist. Curses flying from his mouth, he cradled his bleeding hand and started home.

***TIME SKIP***ALEC***

Alec was walking Clary home after an amazing date. Well, amazing apart from the part where Jace butted in. They got to Clary's front door and she turned to him, "I had fun tonight"

"Me too. Mabye we could do it again sometime?", Alec was thankfull that it was fall and the sun was already setting so she couldn't see his faint blush.

"I'd love that", she said softly. Alec took his chances and leaned in ever so slightly. Clary did the same. Their lips touched and Alec felt sparks fly as their mouths soon found a rythem. After a few moments, Clary pulled back enough to whisper against Alec's lips, "Good night Alec"

"Good night", he managed to steal on last kiss before she pulled with flushed cheeks and a small smile on her lips. She went inside and gently closed the door.

Alec skipped back home and went inside. To his surprise, Jace was sitting on the couch with a bandaged hand and a glare. Isabelle was sitting on the other side of the room with her head hanging off one side of a chair and legs hanging off the other. She sat up when Alec came in and Jace jumped to his feet, "You jackass! You know I like her!"

"Yes I do! And I also know that you will just sleep with her and break her heart, like you do with everything that has boobs and a vagina!", Alec snapped.

"She's different!"

"Why can't you just FUCK. OFF. This is the first girl I've ever liked and you have to barge in when you know you could have anyone else you want!"

"But I want CLARY!", Jace whined.

"GODAMNITT JACE! QUIT BEING SUCH A LITTLE BITCH! WE DON'T ALWAYS GET WHAT WE WANT!", Isabelle shouted at him, getting off the chair.

"Not with me. Jace Lightwood ALWAYS gets what he wants. And I WILL have Clary"

"Like hell you will", Isabelle growled.

"Okay, guys lets calm down", Alec said, managing to get his temper in check, "It's clear that we all like Clary, so why don't we we find a way to work this out"

Isabelle nodded and fell back into the chair. Jace sat down on the couch while Alec remained standing.

"What should we do?", Isabelle asked.

"We need to make sure Clary knows that we all care about her. We each just need to try to win her over untill she makes her choice", Jace and Isabelle nodded,

"Sounds simple enough", Jace said.

"Now, rules-"

"Oh no", Jace jumped to his feet, "No rules. As the old saying goes, all is fair in love and war", Jace got closer to him untill he was right in Alec's face,

"And this is both"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

***CLARY***(just to be clear, it is Wendsday)

Clary was walking down the hall, towards lunch when Jace popped out of literally nowhere, "Hey, Clary"

"Hi Jace", she said in surprise, "Can I help you?"

"I was wondering, since you gave Alec a chance, can you give me one?"

"Exuse me?", Clary asked. Was he talking about a date?

"You know, like, a movie or something? Friday maybe?"

"I have something going on on Friday", she said, remembering her mother insisting their family needed 'bonding time'.

"So thats a yes to the date?", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Um...", Clary wasn't sure, but she gave Alec a chance, so why shouldn't she give Jace one? "Sure...?"

"Great!", Jace said like he had won a trophy, "How 'bout Saturday at... seven?"

"Sure", as he walked away, Clary remembered Alec and Isabelle warning her about how Jace was a player and heartbreaker. And what if Alec and Jace made her, like, choose? Clary was fairly sure which one she would choose if it came to that, but she wasn't positive. Ugh, to much brain work. She would just ask Izzy after the date.

***TIME SKIP***

Clary was laying on her bed, staring up at her ceiling when her phone vibrated. Pulling it out of her pocket, she saw Izzy had texted her,

IZZY: how was ur day?

CLARY: got a date ;)

IZZY: who? when?

CLARY: jace. saturday at 6. i hope its not weird that i went on a date with both ur brothers

IZZY: why with jace? hes a manwhore, remember?

CLARY: wait, does he have an STD or something!?

IZZY: no idea, though its quite possible ;) i mainly just dont want ur heart broken. what will u do on the date?

CLARY: i think just a movie. why?

IZZY: because, i need details! r u going to let him kiss u?

CLARY: should i? i let alec kiss me, but it was just a good night kiss

IZZY: u shoud probably wait with jace. play hard to get, leave him wanting more ;)

CLARY: thks, ive never really been in this situation before

IZZY: ah, little virgin, naìve clary. i shall teach you well *locks door to room*

CLARY: *terrifiedly tries to open door*

IZZY: *evil laugh*

CLARY: btw, what should i wear on the date?

IZZY: that will be decided saturday at 4

Just as Clary was typing a reply, the door to Clary's room slammed opened, "CLARY! TIME FOR DINNER!", Jonathan bellowed as if Clary were deaf.

"Dear God, I'm right here! You don't need to bellow!"

Jonathan shrugged and left. Clary sighed and turned back to her phone, seeing she had accidently texted gibberish,

CLARY: ftgujof5t7OGrc*)fhCroG!%CFGOrcr64IF!$

IZZY: ...

CLARY: sorry, brother being an idiot. gtg dinner time

IZZY: bye!

***ISABELLE***

Danmit, even Jace got to her first! Isabelle needed to kick up her game if she wanted Clary.

***TIME SKIP***(Saturday at 5:45)

Isabelle was standind in Clary's bedroom as she put the finishing touches on her outfit. They had gone with casual, so she was wearing a light sweater with a gray scarf (it was getting colder out), and tight black skinny jeans that hugged Clary's ass perfectly. "You look great!", Isabelle exlaimed.

"Thanks. Um, how do I move in these jeans?", Clary asked, attempting to walk around.

"You'll get used to it", Clary grabbed a pair of green sneakers and they headed downstairs. Just as they got there, the doorbell rang. Clary opened the door and Jace grinned down at her confidently.

"Have fun you two", Izzy smiled, but gave Jace a murder glare when Clary's back was turned. He smirked. She flipped him off.

Jace gasped silently and put a hand to his heart as if Izzy offended him. Izzy rolled her eyes as Jace followed Clary outside.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

***CLARY***

After the movie, Jace and Clary were at a place called Takis, talking before threi food came. So far, Jace hadn't made a particularly jackass-ish move, at least untill the waitress came over. She had an obviously fake tan, beach blonde hair and light blue eyes. Her name tag read 'Kalie' and she smiled seductivly at Jace, pushing out her chest,

"Hey Jace. Long time, no fuck"

"And I'd like to keep it that way", Jace said in a bored tone, "you were just a fling. I specifically told you. Now, just take our orders, slut, I found someone better"

Clary's eyebrows shot up and her jaw dropped. She honestly didn't expect him to be so straight up RUDE, especcially to other girls! Kalie's mouth opened in surprise and she just stared at him in disbeleif, before turning her murder glare to Clary. Clary shook her head rapidly, but Kalie just took out her notebook, "What would you like to eat?", she asked in a sugar coated tone.

After their food came, Clary made sure not to touch it, convinced that Kalie had spit in it or something. She sipped her coffee (any time is coffee time) and tried not to nod off as Jace practically listed why he was better then Alec. "And don't even get me started on Izzy-"

"Izzy? What does she have to do with this?", Clary interrupted.

He looked at her in surprise, "You didn't know? Clary, even Izzy is after you!", just then, Kalie walked by and Clarty was sure Jace raised his voice on purpose, "Your so perfect, you not only have my brother, but also my sister going after you!"

Kalie gave Clary the finger when the manager wasn't looking and Clary tried to get over her shock. Izzy? Why? She was so gracefull and amazing, while Clary was the geek freind who went on a date with both of her brothers. Jace smirked at her shocked face, "But at least I won't have to worry about her as competition, since your straight and all"

Clary thought. Was she? Her thoughts of Izzy said no, but she still liked boys, "Well, maybe not entirley"

"What? Are you bi?"

Clary shrugged helplessly, "I have no freaking idea"

"I'll help you figure it out then", Jace smirked confidently and leaned across the table, his lips puckered, 'Oh, HELL to the NO', Clary thouhgt. Kalie was watching from the corner with the look of a kicked puppy. Clary stood up and glared down at Jace. His face showed genuine confusion as Clary popped the top off her coffee cup, dumping the contens all over Jace. He sputtered as the hot liquid dripped down him.

Clary stood and walked out, one finger in the air.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

***CLARY***

Clary truged upstairs to her room, passing her brother on the couch and flopped on her bed, taking out her phone. She texted Izzy,

CLARY: im back. no offense, ur brothers an ass

IZZY: ill be over in a minute. i expect every detail

Clary waited about thirty seconds before there was a knock at the door. Jonathan answered it and let Izzy upstairs. She walked in and sat on the bed next to Clary, "What did he do?", she demanded.

Clary went over every detail, exept the part where he told her Izzy had a crush on her, "Anything else?", Izzy asked.

"Um... nope", she lied.

"Well, to make up for my brother being an ass, how about we watch a movie?"

Clary nodded, smiling. That sounded like a great idea, "What kind?"

"Romcom?"

"Sure"

They sat down on Clary's bed, watching the movie. Clary was hyperaware of her arm touching Izzy's. Halfway through the movie, the main charachters began to make out and it was quickly growing more heated. Izzy looked down at her, "Clary?", she asked. Clary looked up at her and suddenly found a pair of lips against her own. Clary's eyes widened and she froze in shock. Sensing her unresposiveness, Isabelle pulled back, "Oh my gosh, I am so stupid!", she jumped off the bed, "I-I'll leave, I'm so sorry Clary, I-", Isabelle looked close to tears as Clary jumped up and grabbed her shirt, standing on her tiptoes to press her mouth against Izzy's. This time it was Isabelle who looked at her in shock, but she eventually slid her arms around Clary, holding her there. Clary let her eyes flutter closed and opened her mouth when Izzy asked for enterance. Their tounges battled for dominace and Izzy won.

Clary let herself get led back towards the bed as Isabelle tugged at her shirt. Clary let her slide it over her head and gave a breathy moan when Izzy's hands cupped her bra-clad breasts. She was pushed down on the bed as Isabelle straddled her, clearly the dominant one in these situations. Their lips moved with passion as Clary felt Izzy unclip her bra. They were blind with passion and their cloths were scattered around the room in no time. Izzy pulled back from kissing Clary and raked her hungry eyes over Clary's body. She blushed and covered her breasts with her arms. Izzy frowned and pulled them back, pinning them above Clary's head. Leaning down, she took one of the smaller girl's pink nipples in her mouth and sucked on it, leaving Clary gasping. Isabelle switched and gave the other the same amount of attention.

Clary bucked her hips upwards and was rewarded with delicious friction from her's and Izzy's clits rubbing together. Isabelle moaned and grabbed Clary's hips, pushing them against the bed firmly. Clary whimpered and strained against the other girl's strong grip. Izzy smirked and placed kisses down her body, making her way to the junction between Clary's legs. Her breathing grew ragged as she realized where this was going. Izzy nipped and sucked on Clary's thighs and hips, just avoiding where Clary wanted her most. Clary whined and lifted her hips pleadingly. Finnaly, FINNALY, Isabelle went straight for her clit, sucking on it hard. Clary moaned loudly, not giving a fuck that her brother was just downstairs.

Izzy slid a long, elegant finger into Clary, alowing her to adjust, before slowly moving inside her painfully slowly. One of Clary's fists gripped the bed sheets, the other coming down to weave into Isabelle's hair. Izzy sucked and licked her clit while fingering her rapidly. Clary was lifting her hips in time with Izzy's ministrations, feeling like she was nearing the edge of a cliff and couldn't WAIT to jump off. Clary was getting louder now, not caring that Alec and Jace could probably hear her from next door.

"Ah, ah, Isabelle! Isabelle! AhhhhhHHHHH-"

The door slammed open.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

***CLARY***

Clary and Isabelle's heads snapped towards the door. Jonathan was standing there with a look of shock, and a clear 'stiffy'. They all stared at each other in surprise for a few moments, Izzy and Clary frozen in their positions. Jon finnaly composed himself and bolted. The girl scrambled to their feet, throwing on their cloths quickly, not bothering with under cloths and shoes, "He's probably getting Mom and Dad", Clary said, panicking.

"Out the window!", Izzy exlaimed.

Clary's room was on the second floor, but there were window sills and the drain pipes that they could hopefully climb down. "If you fall, bend your knees when you hit, and roll forward", Izzy advised.

Izzy ducked out the window and Clary watcheds she managed to get down, however, she almost had a heart attack when her foot slipped. Thankfully, Isabelle recovered quickly.

Clary got all but her head out the window when her mother, father and brother appeared in the doorway. Valentine looked furious and Jocelyn horrified. Clary smiled apologeticlly at her mother and ducked down, scrambling down the house. The girls took off across the lawn and hid on the other side of the Lightwood house. They were breathing heavily and looked at each other. Suddenly they burst out laughing, holding their stomachs.

"CLARISSA ADELE MORGENSTERN, GET BACK HERE NOW!", Valentien roared from the front door. Clary and Isabelle glanced at each other,

"You want to stay at my house tonight?", Isabelle asked.

"Thanks"

They snuck inside via the back door and slipped upstairs to Izzy's room. Izzy closed the door and locked it, then leaning on it and grinning at Clary, "I don't think we had the chance to finish earlier", she stalked forward and kissed Clary passionatly. She responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around the taller girl's neck. Isabelle guided her to the bed, settling them both down in the middle. Their kissing progressed as Izzy tugged off Clary's shirt and pants. They had both forgotten undercloths when they ran, so Izzy picked up right where she left off. Clary gasped and clamped her mouth shut again, remembering it was the middle of the night and Alec, Jace, Robert and Maryse were all asleep only a few doors away.

Izzy chuckled and picked up her pace, nipping gently at the redhead's clit. Clary grabbed a pillow to muffle her sounds of pleasure, bucking up to Isabelle's mouth and hand. Izzy's unoccupied hand held down Clary's hips. Clary, not having found release last time, was desperate.

Just before Clary could cum, there was a knock at the door. Izzy froze and Clary cried out, "Izzy! Come ON", she begged. She felt about ready to cry if she didn't climax soon.

"Go away", Izzy called to the door.

"Clary's dad is here looking for her", Alec called.

"Tell him she's not here", Izzy said.

"Is she?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Can I sleep now?"

"Fine", Alec grumbled, walking off.

Izzy turned back to Clary and curled her finger upwards hitting her sweet spot. Clary gasped and just managed to muffle her cry with the pillow. Her back arched as the waves of her orgasm crashed over her. Falling back down, she kissed Izzy slowly, "Teach me how to do that", she managed.

Izzy laughed a little, "Some other day. Good night, Clary"

Clary curled up next to her, "Night", she mumbled, "Dad's gonna kill me"


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

***CLARY***

Clary jolted awake to a banging on the door, "Isabelle! Get out here now!", Maryse shouted.

Izzy woke up, "Coming, Mom!", she called, "Just getting dressed!"

"About time. I've been calling for you for the past ten minutes", Maryse muttered, walking away. Clary looked at Izzy,

"You sould probably go home", Izzy said sadly. Clary nodded in understanding and got up,

"Promise we can do that again sometime?", she asked shyly, referring to last night.

"How about I take you out to dinner first?", Izzy asked, standing up as well, "I want to be more than 'friends with benefits'"

"That sounds like a great idea", Clary smiled, pulling on cloths, "Next friday?"

"Great", Izzy smiled, releived. She pressed her lips against Clary's for a quick kiss. When they pulled back, Clary frowned, just realizing something, "What?", Izzy asked.

"How am I going to get out unnoticed?", Clary wonderd.

Izzy frowned in thought, "You could climb out the window again. Our houses are built the same, so there's plenty of drainpipes and windows"

"Okay"

Clary walked to the window and climbed out untill only her head was visible, "Bye"

"Bye", Isabelle smiled.

Clary climbed down and walked slowly to her front door, dreading the talk with her parents that was sure to happen. Clary took a deep breath and opened the door.

Of course, Valentine, Jocelyn and Jonathan were sitting on the couch, all of them looking worried sick. Valentine jumped up as soon as he saw Clary, "CLARISSA! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?", he demanded.

Clary paled, "U-um... I was just at... a... place?", it came out as a question.

Valentine crossed his arms, "Sit", he commanded. Intimidated, Clary sat on the couch across from her familly.

"Do you know your mother almost had a heart attack when Jonathan told us you were in bed... with a GIRL!?"

Clary shot daggers at Jonathan, 'Traitor', she mouthed at him. Jon looked guilty.

"And we were all worried sick when you ran off like that!", her mother chimed in, "You can't do that to us, Clary!"

Clary hung her head in shame. "But we're getting ahead of ourselves", Valentine spoke so calmly that it scared even Jonathan, "How about we start with why you were in bed with another female in the first place, hmm?"

Clary swallowed, "I-I don't know...", she said timidly.

"Who was she?", Jocelyn asked.

"M-my friend Isabelle"

"Isabelle Lightwood!? But she was such a nice girl!", Jocelyn said in disbelief.

"She still is", Clary snapped, "Someones sexuality doesn't determine weather their a good person or not"

"I know it doesn't", Jocelyn apologized quickly, "I just didn't expect her too... take advantage of you like that"

"Take advantage of me?", Clary asked confused.

"Jonathan said you left for a date and came back not an hour later. It is obvious the boy dumped you and you were in need of emotional support", Valentine stated.

"For starters, I dumped the boy because he was a bastard and it's not like a went through a major break up or something anyways. It was our first date!"

Her father took a deep breath, "Just assure me it was a one time make-out session, and I will let you go with minimal grounding"

"It wasn't", Clary said defiantly, "I'm going on a date with with her in a few days. And you assume we only made out"

Valentine's eyebrows shot up and pure anger took over his face. Jocelyn burst into tears. "You gave yourself to that girl?", he marched forward and Clary stood up, right in his face,

"Completly", she snarled.

What her father did next shocked eveyone in the room, inculding Valentine. His hand came up and craked across her face. Clary stumbled a fell, both in shock and pain. She lay on the floor for a moment in pure disbeleif . Pain broke though the shock and suddenly flared across her cheek as she felt a tear make it's way out of her eye. Neither of her parents had so much as spanked her before.

Valentine stepped forward hesitantly, "Clarissa-"

Clary jumped up and shoved past him, up to her room, slamming the door shut and locking it. She looked in the mirror in her bathroom and saw a hand-shaped red mark stand out brightly against her pale cheek.

There was a knock at the door, "Clarissa? Please come out, I just want to talk", she heard her father call.

Clary opened the door and glared up at her father. He sucked in a breath upon seeing his hand print branded on his daughters face. There was regret in his eyes as he raised a shaky hand to her cheek. Clary slapped his hand away, not ready to forgive him yet, "What?", she snapped.

"I'm sorry-"

"Nope. How long am I grounded?"

"One month"

"K", she slammed the door in his face and heard a sigh from the other side.

AN: I don't think I've said this before, but thank everyone of you guys that read and actually like my stories. Everytime I get a posotive reveiw it completely makes my day :)writing is one of the only things that keeps me sane these day since I'm going through major depression right now. Thank you guys.


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

***CLARY***

Clary layed on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. She was still mad at her father and had refused to answer the door or come out of her room since yesterday. Sure, she was practically starving by now, but she refused to give in.

Just then, she heard a knok at the door.

***JACE***

Jace stood in front of Clary's front door, holding a rose in his hand, waiting for the door. He had hoped he could convince her to give him another chance. Jace had heard somewhere that girls liked roses, so he hoped Clary was the same.

The door opened and a boy a few years older then Jace stared down at him. Jace assumed this was Clary's older brother Jonathan she had talked about. "Can I help you?", he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Is Clary here?"

"Who's at the door?", a man's voice from inside called.

"There's a boy here looking for Clary", he shouted back.

"Then why are you keeping him waiting!? Bring him inside!"

Clary's brother usered him inside and Jace followed him, a bit confused.

Jonathan sat him down on the couch as older mirror images of Clary and Jonathan walked in. The woman looked about to cry in releif andthe man was grinning ear to ear. Jace sat there, baffled.

The man stepped forward, holding out his hand, "Valentine Morgenstern", Jace shook it. "This is my wife, Jocelyn", he gestured to the woman.

"Um... Jace Lightwood"

"Your here for Clarissa?"

"Um, yeah, I was wondering if she would give me another chance. I messed up our first date"

"Your the boy Clarissa went on a date with a few nights ago?"

"Yeah, why?"

"When she returned, he allowed herself to be defiled by another girl", Valentine scowled.

"Isabelle Lightwood?", Jace guessed.

"Yes, a reletive of yours?"

"My sister"

"Well", Valentine gripped him by the shoulders and looked down at him sternly, "I need you to do me a favor"

"Yes...?"

"Get Clarissa back to men, please. I worry about her"

Jace looked up at the man, confused. Clary's dad wanted him to seduce her? He had thought for sure that her brother and father would beat him to a pulp.

"Okay"

"She is upstairs in her room", Valentine grinned..

Jace walked upstairs and knocked on her door. "Go away", she shouted.

"It's Jace", he called.

"Go fuck yourself"

"Why would I do that when you can?", he chuckled.

She said something hat Jace couldn't quite make out, "What was that", he put his ear to the wood of the door.

What he assumed was a shoe smacked into the door and Jace stumbled backwards, ears ringing. "Asshole", she shouted.

Fed up, Jace barged into the room.


End file.
